


Meeting Jesse

by bobsacoolword



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsacoolword/pseuds/bobsacoolword
Summary: Ashe reminisces on the night she met Jesse McCree.





	Meeting Jesse

    “Bless your heart, Jesse McCree,” Liz said as the dart left her fingertips, finding a home right in the middle of his nose. The photograph she kept of him on her dartboard was faded and filled with holes but she couldn’t bring herself to take it down.

He knew her principles.  _ Keep your word. Don’t work with the law. Respect each other’s territory. Always punish betrayals. _

He didn’t follow them.

He used to when they were a team. But that was years ago. Before he had been captured by Overwatch. Before he became a law-abiding do-gooder.

Every time she looked at that photo, it reminded Liz of the first night that they had met. She had been busted for breaking into the school and using the beakers and flasks in the science lab for target practice. When the police placed her in handcuffs, she knew her parents would offer to buy new equipment for the school before sending their omnic butler to bail her out.

At the station, they had tossed her into their only cell and slammed the door shut before locking it. Slumped over in the corner, a young cowboy grunted. His skin was radiating of sweat and alcohol. Liz wrinkled her nose in disgust and crossed her arms.

“Sorry I don’t smell like roses, princess,” he called out to her. “Maybe you should ask those coppers if they can find you a better room.”

She ignored him.

“Not good enough to waste your breath, huh darlin’?” he said, his face hidden by the large hat that was draped over his face. “How does a girl like you even end up in a place like this?”

    Once again, she stayed quiet.

    “Boyfriend cheated on you so you set his car on fire?” the stranger started guessing. “Your parents don’t pay attention to you so you started shoplifting? Did you kill someone? It that why you’re in the slammer?”

    “I broke into my high school,” she told him. “Destroyed some stuff. Not that it’s any of your business.”

    “Daddy couldn’t buy you better grades?” he chuckled.

    “What are you in here for? Daddy couldn’t  _ afford  _ to buy you booze so you stole some?”

    He stood up and walked over to her, lifting his hat to reveal shaggy hair and brown eyes. “Jesse,” he stuck his hand out.

    “Liz,” she shook his hand.

    “Now, hold on. You're too smart to be getting caught for something so dumb. So why?”

    Liz shrugged. “I was bored.”

    “How does a rich girl become  _ bored _ ? I don’t buy it.”

    “Well, I reckon you don’t have the money to buy anything.”

     “Am I pushing your buttons, darlin’?” he turned his back and returned to his spot in the corner.

    “Takes a lot more than that to rile me up,  _ darlin’ _ ,” she spat back at him.

    “Fiesty. I like it.”

    She didn’t reply. They sat in silence until Jesse’s snores let her know she was asleep. When the cop that arrested her appeared at the door, she wasn’t sure how long she’d been in there.

    “Ashe,” the cop barked from the other side of the cell’s door. He yanked it open. “You’ve been bailed out.”

    “Daddy came real quick to bail you out,” Jesse scoffed. She didn’t say anything as she got up and made her way into the hallway. Behind her, the guard slammed the door shut again.

    “Liz,” the cowboy called out to her. Liz turned around and narrowed her eyes.

    “Next time you’re bored, come find me at my farm,” he winked. “I reckon I can teach you how to have some fun.”

    Liz let out a chuckle. “You’re not the kind of trouble I’m looking for.”

     “And you’re not my type. Too wealthy.”

    “Tomorrow then. We’ll see if you’re all talk or not.”

    “I won’t be out by tomorrow.”

    “I’ll take care of it,” Liz turned on her heel and started walking away.

    She was almost to the front door when she heard him call after her. “Thanks, put it on my tab.”

Shaking the memory away, she reached for another dart. Liz aimed for his lips, the ones that would pull into a smile as he teased her for being too rich for him. Even after she had left her parents’ money behind for the life of a criminal, he’d still look at her with a cigar dangling from his lips and remind her that she’d never be his type. Not that she would have ever dated him. He was the closest thing to family that she had—aside from B.O.B.

She pulled the dart pulled the dart back, ready to send another one flying. It had nearly left her fingers when she stopped herself. She walked slowly towards her dartboard, his eyes watching her and his stupid smirk making her blood boil.

Liz sighed as she pulled his picture off of her dartboard. The next time she saw his face, she wanted to be able to do the honors in person.

“B.O.B., hurry up!” she yelled. “We’ve got that job on Route 66.”


End file.
